


Два отца

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Two Fathers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Плевака был единственным, с кем мужчина мог общаться по-душам, и кому он был в состоянии доверить собственного ребёнка — единственное, что у него осталось от пропавшей без вести и, вероятнее всего, уже погибшей жены.





	Два отца

Мужчина качает люльку новорождённого, напевая мотивы старых баллад, что раньше рассказывала мальчонке Валка. Маленький Иккинг моментально засыпал, когда слышал нежный голос матери, однако сейчас, когда всё, что было над ним — это грубый голос однорукого и неопрятного мужчины, сын вождя только и делал, что рыдал. Капризно и не останавливаясь ни на секунду.

Под глазами усталого Плеваки уже давно образовались тёмные круги от недосыпа. Достав с полки старую флейту, кузнец аккуратно наклоняется к дитя и крюком, что заменял ему левую руку, вновь начинает медленно раскачивать кроватку. Правой же ладонью мужчина подносит к губам инструмент и начинает играть спокойную мелодию одной из его самых любимых старинных баллад о бравых викингах. Маленький Иккинг затихает, вслушиваясь в красивый звук флейты — такой же мелодичный и нежный, каким был голос более родного ему человека. Мальчик успокаивается, потирая крохотными ручонками глаза, что заставляет кузнеца едва заметно улыбнуться.

 

Дверь хижины распахивается, и в проходе показывается вождь — такой же усталый и потрёпанный, как сам Плевака. Очередная миссия по поиску украденной драконами Валки не обретает успеха. Надежда жителей острова и Стоика угасает с каждым днём. Женщина к этому времени уже не может оставаться в живых.

С того самого дня, как мать Иккинга была похищена, вождь Олуха впал в глубокую депрессию и не мог самостоятельно заботиться о новорождённом сыне и острове. Плевака был единственным, с кем мужчина мог общаться по-душам, и кому он был в состоянии доверить собственного ребёнка — единственное, что у него осталось от пропавшей без вести и, вероятнее всего, уже погибшей жены. Плевака не мог отказать давнему приятелю в столь тяжёлый момент. Работа в кузне была приостановлена, а суровый викинг взял на себя обязанности няньки и, помимо этого, стал личным психологом, что успокаивал Стоика, когда тот был подавлен. Мужчина пытался всеми силами скрыть от жителей острова, насколько он был разбит, но ни в коем случае не от одноногого викинга.

Вождь со спины подходит к кузнецу, приобнимая его. Он утыкается лбом в затылок Плеваки и на мгновение зажмуривается. Тот не перестаёт играть спокойную мелодию, понимающе слегка отклоняясь назад, к Стоику. Они стоят так ещё с десяток секунд, а затем вождь, бросив взгляд на своего уже почти что заснувшего под музыку флейты сына, отходит.

— Сегодня оставайся здесь, — устало произносит напоследок в сторону кузнеца мужчина.

Плевака едва заметно кивает, не оборачиваясь, когда Стоик скрывается за дверью своей спальни. Убедившись, что Иккинг заснул, кузнец прекращает игру. Он кладёт музыкальный инструмент обратно на полку, шумно вздыхает и бережно поправляет одеяло, что укрывает мальчишку.


End file.
